lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Police
Central Police is the main police service in the show. Information The exact jurisdiction of the force is unknown but it is implied to cover the city of Birmingham. In the show the city is never referred to by name. Central Police frequently liaises with the neighbouring East Midlands Constabulary. Central Police sends its new recruits for training at multiple different locations. Some officers are trained at Hendon Police College alongside members of the London Metropolitan Police. Others members have undergone training at various centres across the UK, including: Ryton-on-Dunsmore Police Training Centre, Garnerville Police College or Bruche Training Centre. Throughout the show the force is shown to have a problem with corruption amongst its ranks, with its dedicated professional standards department Anti Corruption Unit 12 uncovering a large number of officers are affiliated in some way with organised crime. Staff Executive Leadership * Chief Constable Edward Thomas (Series 1) * Unnamed Chief Constable (Series 3) * Deputy Chief Constable Mike Dryden (Series 2) * Deputy Chief Constable Andrea Wise (Series 5) * Assistant Chief Constable Harry Bingham (Series 1) (unseen) *Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton (Series 4) *Police and Crime Commissioner Paula Reid (Series 4) *Police and Crime Commissioner Rohan Sindwhani (Series 5) Chief Superintendent * Derek Hilton (Series 1) * Lester Hargreaves * Raymond Mallick * Terry Reynolds Superintendent * Michelle Harris * Ted Hastings * Susan Hyde-Albert * Alison Powell (seconded) Chief Inspector * Ian Buckells (Series 4) * Joanne Davidson * Tony Gates * Paul Haleton * Raymond Hall * Michael Hill * Roz Huntley * Mark Moffat * Philip Osborne * Patel * Alice Pryor Inspector * Ian Buckells (Series 1) * Denise Cameron * Matthew Cottan * Lindsay Denton * Kate Fleming (Series 5 - present) * Tracey McAndrew * Marcus Thurwell Sergeant * Steve Arnott * Joseph Barlow * Colin Brackley * Briggs * Jane Cafferty * John Corbett * Matthew Cottan (Series 1) * Kate Fleming (Series 4) * Kyle Ferringham * Immerton * Leah Janson * Marley * O'Neill * Manish Prasad * Nicola Rogerson * Sam Railston * Neil Twyler * Danny Waldron * Alex Wallis Constable * Antonioni * Hari Bains * Bellow * Maneet Bindra * Karen Black * Jackie Brickford * Kieran Bloom * Vincent Butler * Simon Bannerjee (Series 1) * Karen Larkin (Series 1) * Jeremy Cole * Chapel * Jamie Desford * Kate Fleming (Series 1-3) * Kevin Greysham * Paul Harris * Farida Jatri * Deepak Kapoor * Rod Kennedy * Lakewell * Lambert * Lloyd * Nigel Morton * Nayar * Powers * Ray Randhawa * Tatleen Sohota * Carl Waldhouse * Helen Wilson Civilian Staff * Civilian Investigator Rita Bennett * Forensic Coordinator Tim Ifield * Forensic Coordinator Rupal Pandit * Forensic Investigator Mandy Taylor * Forensic Investigator Kevin Gill * Junior Administrator Vihaan Malhotra * Legal Counsel Gill Biggeloe * Media Manager Jo Dwyer * Media Manager Jo Wright Departments Current * Anti Corruption Unit 12 * Anti Corruption Unit 9 * Armed Robbery * Counter Terrorism * Crime Audit * Criminal Investigation Department * Cyber Crime * Forensic Unit * Fraud Squad * Major Violent Crime * Missing Persons Unit * Murder Squad * Patrol Unit * Police Services * Serious and Organised Crime * Strategic Firearms Command * Traffic Division * Vice Squad Former * Tactical Operations Unit 9 * Tactical Operations Unit 20 * Tactical Firearms & Public Order Unit Equipment Uniform and equipment The uniform of Central Police officers varies depending on the department. * Standard patrol officers wear combat-style trousers and a black zipped-neck polo shirt, along with a black stab vest and police fleece. Fluorescent jackets and stab vests are occasionally worn in necessary circumstances. Armoured caps and flat peak/bowler hats are worn by officers, with none seeming to wear the traditional custodial helmet on duty. Officers with the Traffic Division wear similar hats topped with white. * Officers working indoors in administrative roles (such as staff in the AC-12 Building), as well as senior officers ranked Superintendent or higher wear white collared shirts with epaulettes denoting rank (epaulettes on Sergeants and Constables also have a collar number) and a black tie for men or a black and white checked tunic for women . This is combined with either an informal fleece or formal dress jacket dependent on occasion. * Members of the Strategic Firearms Command wear similar uniform to patrol officers, in addition to body armour and helmets whilst on deployment. * All officers are required to wear an identification card on display when working in any building operated by Central Police. * Officers also carry a Warrant Card so they can identify themselves as police officers out of uniform. * Standard police officers carry CS Gas, ASP Batons, speedcuffs and police radios as standard equipment. Some officers are also seen armed with Taser X26s. Plainclothes CID detectives are not formally seen carrying any form of weapon throughout the series. * Authorised Firearms Officers with the Strategic Firearms Command carry the Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle as their primary weapon and a Glock 17 pistol as a sidearm, and are seen to have access to other firearms such as Hekcler & Koch MP5 submachine guns and Arctic International Warfare sniper rifles. They also carry the Taser X26 as a non-lethal option. Police Stations and Buildings * Pelbury House Police Headquarters * AC-12 Building * Kingsgate Station * 4th Street Station * Polk Avenue Station * South Ferry Station * Hillside Lane Station * Decker Avenue Station * Eastfield Police Storage Facility (Operated jointly with the East Midlands Constabulary) * Administration Building 3 * Ashingford Station * Beeston Station * Dockton Station * Dorden Station * Fayview Station * Greencastle Station * Haneast Station * Marwood Station * Menton Station * Millbarrow Station * Northby Station * Salvesen Road Station * Southdell Station * Viewlaine Station * Whiteburn Station * Wyvernbridge Station Category:Organisation Category:Police Category:Central Police Category:Police Force